Rocznica
'Rocznica '- 29 odcinek Królewskiego powrotu na Antarktydę, ''stworzony przez Dżusta Call me maybe? . Opis Aster i Szenzii mają pierwszą rocznicę ślubu, wilk stara się, jak nigdy, jednak wilczyca o tym zapomina i przeklina świat, ponieważ jest przepracowana. Aster jest wściekły na żonę i idzie nocować do Szareda, Cecyli i May'i. Kiedy Szenzii uświadamia sobie, co zrobiła, musi naprawdę i szczerze przeprosić męża. Szykuje także wyśmienitą kolację ''pełnomięsną, mięsnego jeża oraz samodzielnie wyszywa mężowi krawat. Pomagają jej w tym pingwiny, matka i dzieci. Aster jest jednak nieubłagalny i to Szenzii musi pofatygować się do niego. Okazuje się, że bardzo trudno jest go przekonać... Aster w swojej nieśmiertelnej, łososiowej marynarce, tanecznym krokiem, niczym Michael Jackson, szykuje romantyczną kolację - na stole z pięknym obrusem i w kolorze ecrue, stawia ognisto czerwoną świeczkę, rozpalającą swym gorącym płomieniem wszelkie uczucia... Jako posiłek serwuje tatar z sarny i bliny Nie, ja nie wiem, co to jest. i (no, a jak?) ostrygi. Na deser zmysłowe ciasto krówkowe i różowa wata cukrowa, przyciągające wzrok. Cały apartament posprzątany, dzieci u teściowej... Wszystko ocieka perfekcyjnością. Może być lepiej? Lepiej będzie, kiedy żona sie pojawi. Rozlega się dźwięk Gerdy, ''Aster błyskawicznie porywa kwiaty z wazonu i pudełko z ''Apartu, ''klękając u drzwi. Kiedy otwiera oczy okazuje się, że dostał tymi drzwiami - żona wchodzi po schodach klnąc w każdym znanym jej języku. To dziwne - wchodzi na górę - kłócą się. Uświadamia żonie, że to ich pierwsza rocznica ślubu. Po jej minie ławtwo wywnioskować, że zapomniała. Urażony Aster ''opuszcza domostwo, by przemyśleć to i owo. '' Stojąc pod drzwiami Siergieja Gawryłowa zastanawia się, czy wybrał odpowiednią osobę. Kiedy drzwi się otwierają, Rosjanin od razu atakuje go ''dlaczego nie świętują ze swoją ŻONĄ ''(przepełnionym nienawiścią tonem) ''rocznicy ślubu. ''Ten progu mu wszystko opowiada. Ten mówi mu, że jeszcze tak nisko nie upadł i każe mu spieprzać. Idzie więc do jednego ze swoich szwagrów. Ten niechętnie, ale jednak ''jakiś tam węzeł pokrewieństwa jest '', przyjmuje go. Kanadyjczyk czuje się zmieszany, sądząc po minie May'i siedzącej na kanapie i nastroju panującym we wnętrzu. Kiedy, dla rozładowania atmosfery, nieproszony gość rzuca pytaniem, gdzie jest Cecylia otrzymuje szorstką odpowiedź, że u babci Czyli nie tylko on wpadł na ten pomysł. . Miał już ochotę iść, ale, ''jak już w końcu zdążył na chama przerwać, ''pada pytanie, co tu robi, bo w końcu ma rocznicę ślubu. Ten traci cierpliwość, że każdy pamięta o tym cholernej rocznicy, oprócz jego żony. I wyżala się. Pozwolono mu przenocować. Następnego dnia Szenzii rozmawia z matką na temat wczorajszego zajścia. Dostaje opie@dziel, że lepszego męża nie znajdzie i ma go przeprosić, albo nie jest już jej córką. Tymi sposobami wilczyca próbuje udobruchać męża, który, niczym skała, jest niewzruszony. Dzieci i matka nie mogą patrzeć na tę beznadziejną bezradność matki - wciskają ją w ładne ciuszki, robią mani - pedi, tapetę i robi się taka sex-bomba. W kwiatami w ręku ponownie idzie przepraszać męża. Ale to nie działa... i tak w koło i tak w koło... przez trzy dni... Całe zajście obserwuje Siergiej, który układa sobie wierszyki i komentarze a propos większości zajść ''tejże żałosnej kłótni i przykładu rozpadu „grzesznej" rodziny. W końcu jednak się godzą. Ale nie jest jak dawniej - Aster ma teraz dostęp do komórki żony i wklepał jej w kalendarz WSZYSTKIE wydarzenia. Przypisy Kategoria:Królewski powrót na Antarktydę Kategoria:SugarLevine Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki